


Dancing on Eggshells

by AngloAnon



Series: Dancing Through Life [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Biochemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloAnon/pseuds/AngloAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few days since the incident at the gym and Jemma still wasn't speaking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Eggshells

It had been a few days since the incident at the gym and Jemma still wasn't speaking to him. He'd left numerous voicemails and texts but she just deleted them as they came in. She was furious with him. Where did he get off following her like that?! And thinking she'd actually cheat on him! It was infuriating and had left her in tears more than one night, especially when he'd shown up at her apartment. She didn't open the door, he could have taken it off its hinges but he was too good for that. He knew how badly he'd hurt her so he just left the flowers by the door and left.

On the third day of not talking to him, she found Steve in the lab after her lunch break. "Your nose healed nicely," she commented as she stepped back to her workstation. "I'm really sorry about that Steve, I never in a million years would have imagined he'd follow me, much less assume...think," she bit her lip, keeping the tears from coming. Steve watched her from where he was leaning against the counter, looking as upset as she did. "I know Jemma and it was really dumb on his part. I mean, more than usual," he agreed as he crossed his arms. "I gotta ask though, have you talked to him since?" 

Jemma's head shot up, looking aghast that he would suggest such a thing, "No, I haven't and that's really none of your business," she replied sharply, pulling on her safety goggles and trying to ignore him. Steve looked uncomfortable but pushed on with why he'd come, "I know Jemma," he began again, scratching the back of his neck, "But he's...he's hurting, he's lashing out at people. He actually sent two guys to the medical ward in a training exercise."

She looked up hesitantly, swallowing hard at that. She shook her head though, "He thought...he actually thought I'd be with someone else Steve. He looked at the two of us that day and he thought I'd actually go behind his back," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes getting glassy with tears.

He nodded, "Like I said, dumber than usual. He's over the moon for you. You've been there for him since he came in, hell, even more than I have." She gave him a dubious look at that and he smirked. "What I'm trying to say, I'm worried he'll do something...something rash if you don't talk to him soon." She started to say something but he held up his hands, "I don't mean forgive him just yet, just...talk to him."

She swallowed, taking a deep breath before letting it out again. "I'll think about it," she finally relented. He gave her another sad smile, nodding, "Thanks Jemma." With that, he left her there with only her heartbeat thundering in her ears. After she was sure he was gone, she went to her terminal to check if he was right. 

Two of the best operatives were indeed sent to the med bay with severe injuries after a routine training exercise. It didn't go into any detail about what sent them there but that was probably just Coulson doing Steve a favor. Bucky didn't need more strikes on his record.

She tapped her nail against the table, thinking as she stared at the screen blankly. Finally she reached into her lab coat and pulled out her phone.

[text: Bucky] Dinner tomorrow; you make the arrangements. I'll be ready at 8. You better have one helluva an apology ready.

[Reply: Bucky] You got it babe.


End file.
